Gotham Academy
by CarliPlay
Summary: In an alternate, universe young heroes must apply to the prestigious and illusive Gotham Academy shortly after their high school graduation for further training, and eventually, heroship. This is the story that starts through the eyes of Koriand'r (Starfire) and how she made many friends as well as learn to love a courageous male human. Did I mention battles and adventures?
1. Prologue

The sound of metal groaning under stress rang in my ears and the darkness drenched in pale purple light made a strange atmosphere for me. The cold, which I could sense, didn't register in my body. I've never used this part of my infrastructure till now. Peering around as starbolts ran around my fingers I wasn't sure how much time had passed. I only knew I was waiting. Waiting for the Psions to come for me.

Anger boiled to my fingertips and the force exploded against the wall, recoiling and sending me sailing backwards. My back slammed heavily on the metal floor, sending sparks across my vision. I screwed my eyes tightly shut and waited for the mild pain to fade away. My anger at my sister and myself would not help me escape. I lay there, with the purple light from my fingers asleep.

There was no way out. The metal coating this room was too thick for even a Tamaranian to battle their way through. My starbolts proved too weak to do more than cause slight indentations. However, the best kind of escape is one well battled for.

"They plan on seeing how much energy it takes to make me explode? Well," I thought to myself with a smile, "I'll show them plenty of explosions."

There was a deep clank and grinding of gears as the door to my cell began to slide open. White light poured in temporarily blinding me. Two of the scaled sadistic beasts heaved their muscular bodies forward, clacking their teeth in a language I have not acquired yet. I heaved my body upward so I sat facing them as they angrily chattered to me, motioning to a pair of heavily armoured cuffs dangling from their claws.

My green eyes flashed menacingly at the pair, and clenching my fists I felt the heat race through my body to my flingertips with lightning speed. The hatred further fueled my inner fire till I felt like I was soaring. My feet left the ground and with menacing war cry I left forward releasing my starbolts onto their unexpecting green flesh.

They cried out in pain and I surged forward attempting to fly between the two outside the cell. One of the brutes felt my stream of hair as I flew and turned sharply in fear and surprise. One of their arms slammed into my side and i was knocked against the cell door frame. I grunted from the hit but pulled myself together with haste and ran down the hall. The Psions behind me didn't take too long to gather their senses and roared behind me, shaking the metal beneath me.

I ran faster than I ever have on my planet Tamaran, the clinking of my feet on grates and the roars of my pursuers only made my heart and inner fire race faster. As Psions became aware of my presence they poured out of doors and sirens wailed. One by one I fired my bolts crying in sheer joy of the fight. They fell before me and I lept over them as I proceeded to make my way to any window, anything that would allow me to leave this infernal place.

A Psion firmly grasped my angle as I tried to jump past and seek my escape, frantically I kicked with my strength and forced its release. Ahead of me, I noticed the specially designed airlock I've seen on ships before and let flight take me once again. I streaked at the door, energy crackling from my hands and concentrating on the lock, Behind me Psions poured out of doors and sirens changed from orange to red emitting sharp high pitched screams. The connection with the door jarred me and the metal groaned and bent opening a hole big enough to squeeze through.

However, the darkness of space wasn't taking too kindly from my intrusion, and the airless void began to blast through it. Using all the energy I could summon and dig the fire from the pit of my stomach and the heart of my battle I inched forward, behind me Psions cried in fear and layers of metal screamed and ripped away. Inch by inch my peripheral vision became surrounded in black and I felt the force trying to sling me back into the ship lessen till I was streaking through space.

The inferno blazed past my cheeks and blending in with my hair in a whirlwind of force. The planet Earth grew in remarkable size, I glanced over my shoulder in worry only to see the ship implode and small licks of flames reach into the darkness.

There was a sudden jolt forward as the heat and resistance from the planet Earth's outer atmosphere released and i was sailing through crisp air, but the fear and desperation in my heart confused my powers and made me quickly lose hold of my sense of flight. Before I knew it I was in free fall. The neck breaking speed that would harm a human stung my eyes and numbed my senses. It wasn't long before my sense of consciousness began to slip away.


	2. Speaking Your Language

"Hey, make way." A gruff voice pounded on my head.

My eyes were closed but I could hear their voices throbbing against my brain. My entire body ached and I felt a severe pain splitting my leg, it took a ton of willpower to not cry out.

"Is she awake?" the voice continued.

I didn't understand this language.

"Our sensors tell us she has, but there are no signs of stirring." A feminine voice rang out soothingly.

I furrowed my brow, "What were they saying?!" I thought, "Are they planning my demise?"

"Look she's moving!" The first voice cried out excitedly.

There was a slight shuffle as I felt a presence grow near. I clenched my fists out of habit and felt my muscles tense and ready to spring upward. The tensing muscles made the pain in my leg shoot out and I exhaled a sharp cry.

"She's feeling her broken leg, give her space. We don't know how she'll react." the female voice stated urgently.

I opened my eyes to a blur of light and color, I screwed my eyes shut in shock and blinked rapidly trying to adjust my eyes. There was a dark haired humanoid looming nearby and an older female humanoid with a brown slate using a slim device on it. Everything was still unclear but they hadn't attempted to attack me, so I motioned to the dark haired one to come closer.

He sensed my intentions and brought himself forward so he stood over me. I motioned for him to come closer, I needed to exchange knowledge with this being. He hesitated at my motioning so I attempted to slid myself to a sitting position, but the pain stopped me and grunting I slid back to my laying position.

Seeing my distress at trying to reach him, he gave way and slowly brought himself close to my face. Reaching out my scraped hands gingerly I grabbed the underside of his jaw and brought his lips to mind.

I felt his body tense up in surprise, but it felt so good. The knowledge of what he was, and everything he knew on his planet flowed from him to my in a steady and swift tide. The language of it all tasted so good and tasted... nice. When I released him, he blinked at me surprised behind a pair of dark lashes with blue eyes that swam in confusion. There was a moment of still where neither of us knew what to say. Just a silence in which was filled with a deep understanding for me, but for him, I could see the opposite.

"Um, Dick, what is going on?" A red-haired female stood in the doorway of the room with her arms folded over her breasts. The look on her face was dark and the look could peel the paint off a wall.

"Babs, it's nothing!" the dark haired male jumped up waving his hands dismissively, a look of panic flittering across his face.

"I was exchanging knowledge, yes?" I grunted and struggled to sit once again.

The older female rushed over and helped me up, tucking soft fluffy things behind my back.

"Yeah you were exchanging something all right" the red haired female frowned expelling a huff.

"Seriously Babs, I was just checking up on her when she woke up and kissed me!" the male walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Roughly, she shoved it off, "Oh and I just suppose she happened to be naked too."

"Naked?" I thought to myself before glancing down at my shiny orange body, "Don't humans have nudity?"

"Do humans wear clothes?" I slowly asked. The words felt funny in my mouth.

Everyone grew much quieter after that and turned to look at me. They all wore the same wonderstruck expression that further confused me.

"Where are you from?" The older female asked after the pause.

I swelled with pride, "The Planet of Tamaran. This is Earth?"

"Tamaran..." The older female breathed.

The male asked matter of factly stepping forward, ignoring the still slightly fuming red haired one, "So you're an alien?"

"Yes, to you I am."

"How did you get here?"

"I fell..." I scrunched up my face in thought.

Had I truly escaped the Psions? I was obviously unharmed and well cared for, but the looming possibility of their return haunted my thoughts. How long was unconscious, all I remember was being confused and the lightness in my feet slipping away…

"How long have I been in slumber." I inquired, puzzled and running a hand through my hair.

"About three days." The older female answered, "This young man, Dick Grayson, found you" she pointed at the dark haired male.

"Found?" I asked.

"Yes," Dick proceeded to explain, "You see, I was going through a training exercise through the woods when I noticed a wisp of smoke through the treetops. It was part of my exercise to put out a fire so I went after the smoke thinking it was part of the simulation. When I got there trees were flattened to the ground and smoke was everywhere. You were in the center of a small crater unconscious, naked, but breathing."

"Why does it matter if I wear clothes or not?" I asked again frustrated.

"It matters because on this planet, unless you're changing, washing yourself or having sex you show modesty." The red haired female huffed and looked at me accusingly.

"Anyways I brought you back here to heal since it was clear you were in no condition to be left unconscious in the woods." Dick continued giving the red haired female a look of exasperation.

I turned to the older lady then to Dick, "Thank you for your kindness, it has been much time since anyone showed me this much niceness. On my planet we do not have nice, we have rutha, or weak."

The older lady chuckled, "Well you're not weak at all to survive a fall like that"

I couldn't help but smile, "I suppose not."

The older lady, who introduced herself as Dr. Maggie, then proceeded to bind my leg and bring in food for me. Everything tasted delicious, especially the yellow sauce called mustard. I put that on everything.

I expressed my gratitude to Dick, who hung onto my every word with an amused and intrigued expression on his face. I wasn't overly surprised, its not every day humans interact with species other than their own. They didn't stay long though, the red haired female fumed the entire time and the older lady bid them to leave so I could get my rest.

"Tomorrow we'll get you in a wheelchair and have one of the other students show you around. It won't be long till you're on crutches and walking again with the healing speed you have" she said cheerfully handing me another bottle of mustard.

"Yes. It will be good to see this place." I said, "Will Dick be showing me the place of learning?"

Her smile softened at my words "He has some classes to make up for spending time taking you here and making sure you were going to survive."

"I see. Hopefully the angry female will not be guiding me." I said with distaste.

"You mean Barbara? Don't worry about her dear, she was just flustered from all the attention you were getting from Dick." She laughed, "Besides, Roy volunteered to show you around. Get some sleep now,"

She got up from my side and helped me with the blankets before going to shut off the light.

"Dr. Maggie was kind," I thought to myself, "much like my Knorfka back on Tamaran."

Smiling, I let myself slowly drift off into a silent and dreamless slumber.


	3. The First Duel

Earth lighting was beautiful. The soft yellow-white colors from their sun were cheerful and rejuvenating compared to the darkness and blue light from the blue star our planet orbited.

I smiled at Speedy, "This is a glorious day."

I wished I could leap in the flowing grass and fly through that clear expanse of sky above me, everything was so perfect.

"It is a very beautiful day." Speedy responded and continued pushing my wheelchair along the path.

We were headed to the weapons training stadium since I had requested it. On my planet we had weapons training at a pretty young age, so I was curious about human training.

"Would you let me participate?" I asked looking up at him pleadingly.

Speedy smiled and sighed, "Probably not, you're still recovering from your broken leg. Besides, you already tried to pick a fight at the cafeteria today and I don't want you to get kicked out for unruly behavior."

I pouted, it wasn't my fault the Milnip Wusserloop had tried to take my mustard.

"But, I can still fight!"

"You can't stand up without crying in pain. I don't think its a good idea." he rebuked.

I simmered a little bit but didn't continue the conversation. I wouldn't get far with this stubborn red haired male. What is it with red haired humans anyways?

"Why must I call you Speedy if your name is Roy?" I questioned him again, we were nearing a stadium and I could hear waves of a small crowd cheering in the distance.

Well," he started, "in the academy its best if we go by our hero names and wear our outfits to protect our identities if we have one. Outside of the academy we use our regular names and the use of our secret identities are strictly forbidden. Bad people would wish to harm us if they knew who we are."

"But I do not have a secret identity…" I trailed off.

"Yes, but you do have an English name, right?" He asked looking down at me.

"It would be Starfire, but-"

"Then welcome to the academy Starfire." he grinned, "It's a very beautiful name in English too."

I felt myself blush, "Thank you."

He wheeled me in silence after that, and paused to open the door to the stadium entrance, propping it open with his foot while he pushed me into the main lobby. On the outside the stadium was a large grey mountain looking thing. It didn't look like a stadium but a mass of grey with doors and the words "Gotham Academy" imbued in blue letters above the door.

Inside was sleek and modern. There was a registration desk and a few corridors for classrooms and locker rooms. There were also many doors leading out the main stadium area where Speedy proceeded to push me through.

There was a roar of the crowd as I was wheeled out into the stadium cavity. There was a clash of red and blue down in the dirt field below and there were students everywhere in their uniforms hollering down at the competition before.

Speedy gave out an impressed whistle before saying, "It's rarely ever this packed unless its a tournament, I wonder who's practicing."

I craned my neck to see but blocked out by a crowd of standing people. There was bellow from one of the clashing students and the crowd roared.

"Can we get down closer?" I ask my voice cracking in frustration.

"There aren't any wheelchair ramps, but if you want to get down by the front I suppose I could carry you." he grinned, I could see a glitter of amusement in his eye and seeing me notice he winked at me.

I sighed, red haired humans were most confusing.

"Alright." I said, "I really can't wait to see the humans battle."

With a small grunt he picked me up and began step by step taking me down the stairs. I could feel his muscles rippling underneath him and I knew as strong as humans were he wouldn't be able to carry me forever. But the contact with such an in shape human felt very pleasent.

"Here you are." he said at last and seated me at an empty aisle seat in the front, "No wonder there's such a crowd, it's those two!"

My eyes widened at I looked out at the field.

"Dick!" I cried as he flashed past in a red outfit, in his hand he held a short curved device. His hair was whipped around much more unruly that last I had saw him, but he was undoubtedly still Dick. That firm jawline and skin tone was noticeable and the structure of his human body was a perfect match.

As he ran he noticed his name called out and turned at me to see who shouted it, this was all the hesitation his opponent needed to send a hammer thudding against his back and send him sprawling through the dirt.

"No!" I screamed, pain shot up my leg as I attempted to stand.

"Shhh Star, you can't say his name out loud like that. It's Robin right now." Speedy scolded me, lightly shoving my shoulder, "and sit down you'll get me in trouble!"

"But he's hurt!" I cried.

Those around me looked at me strangely, but I didn't care, he saved me. The least I could do was save him in return.

Speedy gave me a look of concern, "You can't intervene or use your powers Star, its a weapons training practice!"

Robin took another hard blow from the opponent and he staggered back holding his shoulder, a grimace across his face and teeth gritted in pain.

"Don't stop me or I'll blast you to bits." I growled, my anger flowed through me and my eyes lite up into glowing green embers.

"Whoa!" Speedy exclaimed taking a step back as I staggered to my feet and limped over the the guardrail. By this point lots of people were staring at me.

I gritted my teeth, the pain was a lot to handle, I should do what Dr. Maggie says and let it heal first, but how could I let Robin struggle through this alone after what he had done for me? Bracing myself against the pain, I hovered upward lightly enough to slip over the railing and lower myself onto the field without jarring my leg.

"So far so good." I thought relieved.

Humans behind me were shouting at me to come back, and Speedy was the loudest of them all, glancing back I saw him starting to run to the lobby, where I'm sure there was an entrance to the stadium through one of the locker rooms. I'd have to make this battle quick.

"Face me human." I shouted at the red haired man facing Robin. What is it with red haired humans anyways?!

The crowd befell a wave of hush as they listened to my words.

Proudly I brought a fist to chest and spoke loudly and clearly, "I, Starfire of Tamaran wish to face you in a duel!"

"Do you now?" the male laughed turning away from Robin. Inside I felt a rush of relief.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Sending a girl to pick your fights for you now Robin?" the red haired male chuckled looking back at Dick.

"Starfire you shouldn't have-" Robin started angrily.

"No." I interrupted with force, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm stronger than I look."

With that I limped over to the outskirts where weapons were displayed for use. I took in my hand a long spear and a shield which looked similar to the weapons we were trained to use on Tamaran. Smiling I felt its weight and noted it was a bit lighter than I was accustomed to. Nevertheless it would have to do until I could make my own set of sparring weapons.

Slowly I turned around, and taking much care, limped back to the center spot.

"Look lady, I don't want to hurt you." he smirked noticing my limp.

I took a step forward brandishing my spear, "Then don't worry about hurting me. Worry about yourself."

With a strong war cry I lashed my spear out and struck his hammer wielding arm, surprised he dropped his hammer and it skidded across the dirt floor. Seeing his surprise I took another opportunity to lash at his legs. He fell to the ground with a thud, and dust from the earth sprang up in response. The crowd behind be burst into surprised cheers and murmurs, something I was not accustomed to. Landing blows was expected on Tamaran, we never got rewarded for it like this. Quickly he rolled over and snatched his hammer before springing to his feet.

"That," he huffed, "I was not expecting."

I let out a low growl, and limped forward within spear range.

"Expect this!" I shouted and took a swipe at side, my eyes trained at his to anticipate his movements.

His eyes also attempted to follow mine, but he was not as experiences in the art of war and I noticed how his eyes flickered to my spear, in which that moment I struck him again instead of the side upward and at his unarmed arm. His hammer lagged as it attempted to block his side, but caught nothing but air at the moment he let out a cry of pain from the contact with his arm. Anger flashed in his eyes as I took a step back lowering my spear to defensive. Hopeful this would mean his actions would turn all the more rash.

He struck out and I whipped my spear up to block it, but the spear was poorly made compared to the ones on Tamaran and splintered and broke against the force of a full driven hammer, and it connected close to the broken part of my lower leg.

Sparks danced as I felt myself falling from the sheer pain. Everything in my leg throbbed and I could hear voices shouting my name.

"Star!" that boy, Speedy screamed.

"I told her not to intervene!" Robin cried, "What's wrong with you man! Her leg is broken!"

"I didn't know it was broken! She shouldn't have fought, it's her own fault the orange freak…"

"Do NOT call her that!" both Speedy and Robin yelled, silencing the red haired male.

I wheezed, "Guys, just help me back to the doctor's office, okay?"

I laid on the floor gasping for breath, no tears rolled down my face but my entire body quaked from containing them.

"Right," Both Speedy and Robin responded and walked over to pick me up.

"Let me get her," Robin said firmly to Speedy, "I brought her into this."

"No way dude," Speedy said pushing his aside with his hand,"She is my responsibility today. Besides you still have class."

Robin nodded reluctantly and watched as I got carried off by Speedy. My hair hung down and I could feel small licks of fire trailing off my deep red hair. Why is there so much red hair...


	4. Naked or Clothing?

Dr. Maggie was very kind again. Making sure I was okay and reapplying my pain killers.

"Why wasn't Robin grateful for my defense?" I asked Speedy as Dr. Maggie rebound my leg.

"It's personal between him and Kid Flash. He's a year older and they're pretty equally matched but Kid Flash always manages to best him. Gets him pretty steamed." He explained, "I don't blame him, it's tough not having powers."

My eyes flickered to my leg before I asked, "What are Kid Flash's powers?"

He laughed lightly, "obviously speed!"

"But are you not Speedy?" I inquired.

"When you put it like that it is confusing" he chuckled, "I have no powers, I use arrows. Kid Flash has super speed. Perhaps it would make a tiny bit more sense if we switched names"

"Why did he not use his powers in practice then" I frowned puzzled.

"Easy, its against the rules. Kid Flash might by rivals with Robin but he has enough integrity to follow the rules."

I grunted as the doctor finished her casting.

"Now don't go pulling stunts like that again, or you'll be kicked out and have a bigger problems to deal with than defending friends." she scolded.

I bit my lip, "I'm sorry. I shall be more careful in the future."

"Now then, Speedy you don't mind showing her room?"

"Yes ma'm" he grinned flashing a wide set of straight and almost sparkling white teeth.

He eagerly grabbed the handles to the wheelchair and began briskly pushing me out the door.

"Thank you again." I called over my shoulder to the doctor before reverting my attentions to Speedy, "Glad to see you are filled with joy." I smiled softly.

"Hey its not every day I show a hot alien babe to her room." he winked down at me.

I didn't really understand what he was trying to get at. Was there a surprise awaiting me in my room? And quite frankly I knew I was hot, my body temperature was naturally extreme compared to humans.

"Alright" I nodded feeling helpless.

It took a few minutes to wheel over to the dorms, which were separated by grade: Freshman, Sophomores, Juniors, and Seniors. Apparently for the strength of my powers and prior training on Tamaran I was allowed to bypass the general courses taught in the Freshman year and become a Sophomore. He opened the glass door to the building and I wheeled myself in before he shut the door and pushed my over to the elevator.

"There are two main apartments, on the base floor and on the second floor. Each floor has two bathrooms, one for each gender, a kitchen, a living space, and three bedrooms. There's a separate training space in the basement and a court for sports on the flat rooftop. Unfortunately I'm a Junior so I won't be in the dorms with you." Speedy explained as the elevator took me to the second floor, "you also might want to change when we get up there."

"What's wrong with what I am currently wearing?" I glanced down at the baggy white dress looking thing.

"Its a scrub." he said blandly.

"And?"

"Most humans normally don't wear them."

I scrunched up my face at that statement, "Well I really do not understand why I have to wear anything at all."

"It's just a thing humans do most of the time." he said rubbing the back of his head as if contemplating the same thing.

The elevator ding'ed and he wheeled me down a hall with two bathrooms on each side, then past an open space where a human kitchen and living space was located and into another hall where three doors were.

"It is quiet." I said.

"Not all the time, everyone is in class still." Speedy turned a doorknob and opened the door again for me.

I wheeled in and looked around, a closet, desk, full sized bed, chair, all normal human things. Speedy walked over to the closet while I was taking in my room and swung open the doors revealing an array of black, grey, and blue colors. However in the corner of my eye I spotted a glint of purple, slowly I wheeled forward and stretched out a finger to point at the purple.

"What is that?"

"This is your hero costume, as designed by our personal campus tailor. You don't need much armour because of your hearty make-up, so he made something lightweight that also enhances your ability to channel energy in your body." He took the purple thing off the rack and handed it to me.

There wasn't much fabric, straps from a collar that would go around my neck would cover my breasts and stretch down my torso to a bikini bottom. There sat a large and red, oval gemstone.

Tears pricked my eyes and I quickly brought it to my breast and inhaled. It smelled like sulfur, and the tips of my mouth curled into a smile.

"I love it." I said.

"Knew you would, but that's only for battle practices and fieldwork." Speedy said, "the rest of the clothing is for everyday."

"Oh." My happiness fled and my heart sank a little bit.

"Here." he handed me light blue long sleeve button up shirt with the gotham academy crest on it, some underwear, and a pleated grey skirt, "If you want to change I'll turn around and I promise I won't peak." he winked again.

"So," I thought to myself, "Nudity is sexual and scandalous here. That's why these clothes are so important." I weighed the fabrics in my hand.

"You can face me if you like." I said.

"Say what?" Speedy double took. His eyes widened and smile vanished.

"I can't change very well by myself. I'm going to need help."

Instinctively he raised his hand behind his neck again, "Oh, haha. Sorry you surprised me a bit." he stepped forward and helped me so I was sitting on my bed.

He turned around while I changed shirts but came forward when the time came for my skirt to come on. I raised both my feet as high up as I could comfortably allow as he brought the underwear around my ankles and slowly inched them over my skin. His eyes were trained on my skin greedily drinking it up with his eyes and lingered a bit at my waist. Before hastily reaching for the skirt and repeating the same "bone being waved in front of a dog" facial expression.

I knew I was toying with him a bit, and I felt pangs of guilt in the pit of my chest.

"Come here." I beckoned him to take a seat next to me on the bed.

He nodded dumbly and sat down next to me with a small plop.

Slowly I inched myself so our legs were touching, and then grabbed his hands and placed one on my waist and one over my breast.

"I'm going to be very clear, on my planet lip contact is primarily for the exchange of information. On this planet it means more?"

Speedy swallowed and nodded.

I leaned forward and slowly dipped my lips into his, and at this I felt his hands tighten over my waist and lower over my breast. The touch felt very pleasing, but there was something different in the mannerism that wasn't quite the same as when I first made contact with Robin.

I released him and he blinked at me before saying, "Here we prefer to call it kissing."

With that he gently scooped me up and kissed me again, this time he had more passion and dared to slip a tongue past my lips and flick it playfully across mine. One hand held me firmly in place and gave me comfort as he massaged my breasts in slow circles. I felt heat radiating between our bodies and my tongue joined in dance. I was playful and light hearted to say the least. The contact was fun and on my planet many partake in small pleasures such as this. However the information flowing into me told me something much different was happening for him and I slowly broke back and stared at his face, I remained expressionless as he stared back grinning ear to ear. The cheeky fool.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"Please put me down, I wish to rest." I said.

He nodded and complied, "See you tomorrow then?" he winked sticking his head in the doorway before he shut it.

"Perhaps." I gave him a small side smile.

He nodded still smiling and closed the door behind him. I let out a long sign and sank back into the bed and closed my eyes.

"Yes," I thought, "humans are confusing indeed."


	5. Emotional Connection

It took me a mere two weeks to be able to limp on my own two feet again. I refused the use of a crutch because I knew I was capable of surviving without them. I had met some of my classmates who live in my dorm and go by the hero names: Jinx, Superboy, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, and Arowette. Jinx, Arowette, and Superboy all stayed on the same floor as me. They greeted me politely but the girls didn't have much to say to me, however Superboy was more than happy to show me around and explain some of the Earth sports to me.

"When you play basketball, you keep your flight in check, and only use your muscles to jump. You throw this ball," he gestured to the large orange orb, "into these nets at the ends of the court. You need to stay in these lines you see?" he paced along the white lines at the edge of the rooftop.

I tapped my foot and crossed my arms. These sports were impossible to understand. I wish I could just make lip contact but apparently kissing is for lovers.

"Why aren't we allowed to fly again?"

"Well its for humans, and humans don't fly."

"We aren't human though, so wouldn't that mean we couldn't play?" I countered.

"Of course you can! All you gotta do is follow the rules." He insisted and hovered over to me. I looked up at him quizzically.

"Maybe we should do something else…" I glanced away.

Truth be told I wasn't very interested in these games. There wasn't a prize to be won, nothing to be gained from this. The interaction with this half-Krypton was unique in its own way, but I didn't linger on this planet for him. I knew deep in my emotional network that I was already bonded to two humans, it was strange to feel this way. On Tamaran we felt all emotions to its full extent, and didn't hold back any of them, but with romantic connects everything was unique. Each connection was specific to the couple, and the memories made together were photographic. At any time, I could close my eyes and feel back to any of my partners. I could experience how I felt with each one of them and see everything I did with them, from walks through palace grounds to my first lovemaking after r'hael. Sure, I've made lip contact with some Tamaraneans, but not all of them became embedded deep within my emotional network. That's why I never expected to have felt these connection with two humans, both of which I've interacted with only a matter of days.

"Okay sure," he said breaking away my line of thought. My head jerked to look at him and found him hovering overhead with his black hair whipping in the wind.

"Do we not have classes today?" I asked, my feet lifting at the possibility of learning more about Earth.

"It's a Saturday. We get to do what we want today. Most of the Juniors and Seniors are off campus, some flying students leave too but for the most part underclassmen just stick around." he landed next to me and sat down tucking the basketball underneath his arms.

I sat down beside him making sure my skirt didn't expose any of the "underwears" Speedy told me weren't for showing publicly, "So Robin and Roy are off campus? What's off campus?"

"The rest of the world really." he replied spinning the ball between his hands. I noticed he was taking pains to be gentle with it. I understood the restraint it took to not crush everything under your fingertips and my heart warmed to him.

"Well we both are flying students, we could go look at this rest of the world." I smiled feeling comradeship flowing between us.

"Sure." he gave a curt nod and got up from his sitting position. he paced over to the edge of the building and walked off and lowered out of site. Curiously I walked over to hear him talking with that Wonder Girl.

"I'm just going out to show Starfire around okay?" I heard him talking in a low key, as if I couldn't hear him.

I snorted gleefully.

"Alright, see you later then?" she asked.

"You betcha." I could hear his voice smiling and there was a light peck as they made breif lip contact.

I couldn't help but let a small fountain of giggles erupt from my lungs, lip contact for making partner connections just seemed so silly at times. Just the thought of thinking it's attractive to mash the place you devour you food and digest new information with others is reason enough to question the whole point.

"You ready?" Superboy rose up to catch me in a small fit of laughter, and furrowed his brow faking puzzlement. The truth, however was written all over his rosy red cheeks.

"I am." I smiled as the giggles finally subdued.

"All right then, first time out on Gotham, here we go Star!" he sighed attempting to shake off his embarrassment then broke into a smile.

"You can call me Kori outside campus, is that correct?" I asked as my excitement sprung through the tips of my toes.

"Alright, then call me Conner." he looked me in the eyes with his blue ones, and I knew that on this first day by myself I had made one friend. A light smile lit up my face as the wind whipped my face, today, will be a good day.


	6. Dick on the Streets

Me, Babs, Vic, and Roy were out doing a bit of Halloween costume shopping in Gotham this morning and early afternoon, there is a Halloween party generally in Mid October at Gotham Academy, but it's mostly a joke for us upperclassmen.

The clouds cast a grey hue over the city, and the concrete buildings didn't help much either. The trees were bare already. Up and down the strip ways the trees served a grim reminder that winter would be coming in the months to come despite that it was only late September. Beside me Barbara laughed at something Roy had said and I let a small smile flicker on my face. I knew that things were supposed to be fun the last few years, but I had to work harder than most.

"What did you want to dress up as again?" I asked absentmindedly as we walked along the sidewalk.

"I'm thinking Harley Quinn would be mischievous" she winked at me and grabbed my upper arm; my hands were shoved in my pockets preventing hand-holding.

"Then I suppose you want me to go as the Joker?" I asked, grimacing at the thought of all the work required pulling off such a costume, "can't we just go was a cat and dog or something?"

"Oh come on Dick, you know it will be fun!"

"Yeah come on Dick," Roy chimed in giving a lopsided smile and putting his arm around my shoulders, "it will be so cuuute" he dragged out the last word with a teasing tone in his voice.

"Oh knock it off!" I grinned and shoved him off me, "Can't be much worse than your robot costume last year."

"It was pretty bad, almost offensive." Vic barrel laughed, "I can't believe you showed up to my after party in that tin can!"

Roy groaned regretting his joke as he got bombarded with teasing from the rest of the group.

"Why look at that," Vic said at last breaking the group's chatter and pointing to two growing specks in the sky.

"Looks like Star!" Roy exclaimed trying to keep the excitement from leaking out of his voice, "that stream of fire is impossible to be mistaken for anyone else."

It was true, the flaming steaks her hair left behind her was one of her more dazzling attributes.

Roy raised his arms to wave them over, but Barbara shot him a nasty look.

"Whaaaat?" Roy whined at her, "Star didn't know she was smooching up your boyfriend. Give her another chance."

"I don't want to give her another chance, if she wants to be a hero, great, but that doesn't mean I have to be friends or like her." she retorted.

I let out a heavy sigh, yes Babs could be stubborn, but she had some killer fighting skills and a set of assets to match. She made a decent partner back in Gotham too, that's how they had gotten so close in the past. Protecting each other's hides and trying to keep the Bat happy was a full time job, not much time for romance back then, but here there was a bit of leisure time. It was this time that let him see her as more than as a fighting partner, but as a woman with an affectionate side as well.

Yes I was her boyfriend, yes Koriand'r kissed me, but it's not like she knew better. Although I couldn't really defend Kori without it looking like I liked the kiss either.

I felt a guilty pang as I remembered the soft and heated touch of her lips, and the strange knowing I felt emanating from her.

"Well you don't have to talk to her, I'm flagging her over." Roy said with finality.

"Just make sure she doesn't land too close to the humans." Babs cut in, "She could blow both her and our cover."

"She's got Conner with her, he knows how its done, don't worry about it."

We watched as roy waved at them from below and conner waved Koriand'r over to a side alleyway where they disappeared from sight.

Roy led the group as we began to stroll down the sidewalk over to their alleyway.

Victor chimed in for the first time in awhile, "I don't suppose she has any street clothes? It's not entirely safe to wear out uniforms outside of the school."

I thought about what she was wearing flying in, and come to mention it she was wearing blue and grey, "Well we are out shopping, couldn't hurt for me to buy her clothes."

"Wait why you?" Babs gave me a withered look.

I cringed inwardly, I felt responsible for the girl, I couldn't help it!

"Well," I thought quickly, "The Bat does give us endless funds Babs, its not like these clowns would be willing to pick up the tab."

"Hey now, just 'cause we're not billionares doesn't mean we want to help" Vic said offended.

Roy gave me a questioning look before saying, "Alright, just so long as I get to help her pick some out."

His eyes lit up at the idea and wandered off into Roy-land, I knew that look. Being best friends had a price.

"Hey no pervy stuff Roy, she doesn't understand human clothing." I said with all seriousness.

"Hey, I'm just a guy trying to help out an alien girl" he grinned raising his hands up in defense.

My lips tugged to the side in a small grimace before noticing the two familiar figures sliding out of the alleyway.

"Hello Dick! It is glorious to see you again! Conner says I get to call you Dick again, isn't it great!" The mass of gorgeous red hair bounced in a wave as she ran up to me, Conner jogging lightly jogging in her wake.

She threw her arms around me in a hug, and the heat radiating off her was absolutely wonderful. It washed over me like the heat coming off a burning fire.

Hastily I put her down and glanced to Babs, her face ready somewhere from "go to hell" to "I hope this bitch keels over and dies".

Why can't I do anything right.

"Nice to see you too Kori." I smiled, giving up on pleasing Babs, she'd just learn to to deal with jealousy, I saved Kori's live, I can't just ditch her. I slowly put her down feeling the burning glare of Babs, but I shrugged it off my shoulder before turning to Roy.

"Well," I smirked, "where would you like to take Kori first?"

Koriand'r gave me a confused look before looking back at Roy, "Wait, where are you taking me?"

Roy chuckled and pointed at her clothes, "We need to get you some clothes to walk around the city in, we don't wear our uniforms outside of school."

She blushed and buried her head between her shoulder, "I still do not understand why I need to wear them."

"It's just a thing," I assured her lightly touching her shoulder.

Her green eyes darted to my shoulder then to the ground quickly, and I removed my hand. She sure gave herself away really easily, yet she withheld this trait from battle, very interesting.

"We should go to Charolette Russe, she sure looks like she could pull off a crop top and high-waisted shorts." Roy declared, every turned to face him, stunned expressions littering their faces.

He shrugged, "What? Just because I can be a goof sometimes doesn't mean I don't know clothes."

"Let us go to the store of Charolette Russe!" Kori exclaimed excitedly, I wasn't entirely sure she knew what was going on, but she started to hover with her emotions and it took the group to keep her on the ground.

"She really is a piece of work." Barbara sighed tugging on Kori's blue sweater.

This time I was the one giving her a look as Kori gave Barbara a glance of hurt before looking back to her feet.

"Let's get going." I said with finality before we walked off with two new additions to our little crowd.


	7. Purple, I choose you!

"Are you sure I'd look human in this?" I called out from behind the curtain.

They were nice enough to help pick out clothes for me, keeping in mind my distaste for much fabric. Even the red-hair female was starting to get into it, it's not every day you dress up aliens like dolls with an unlimited budget.

"I'm sure it looks great Kori!" Roy chimed from behind the curtain.

I hesitated looking at myself in the there were clothes on Tamaran, but it was all very optional. I was the type who wore clothes rarely, except on the occasion of festivities where wealth displays were crucial. I prefered what the humans would call tattoos, but less permanent. I know the name probably already exists, but from the knowledge I gained from Roy and Dick, I wasn't sure I could find the word.

I tugged the pink crop top slightly to the side so that the collar was properly aligned. It was lacy on the edges, but overall plain with short sleeves. It exposed my toned abdomen and radiant orange skin much to my pleasure, and the shorts I had on were a tad bit tight, but they felt nice. The black fake leather was smooth and warm, and exposed my long legs. It hadn't taken much arguing to convince the crew that weather wasn't a big deal to me. The shoes were just a simply gold and glittery kind. I appreciated the kinds of things they were trying to do for me, but all the same I felt like they were dressing me like a child. I didn't feel like a woman wearing this.

I ran my hands through my hair frustrated, purple lips pouting. They told me it would be impossible to put lipstick on my lips. I kind of understood from some of the humans I saw walking around today.

"I don't think I like it." I said at last.

"Oh come on Kori let us see at least! Besides, what do you know about Earth fashion." Roy complained.

Barbara snorted, and Victor whispered some scolding remark to her.

"Maybe you guys should let me try?" I asked, taking the curtain folds in my hand and pushing them aside, the links making a metal ringing noise in their wake.

Roy's eyes widened, his jaw slowly dropping in an expression of awe, Barbara looked at me up and down occasionally glancing to Dick whose eyes were unreadable.

Vic broke the strange tension by slowly beginning to clap his hands.

"Very nice Kori." he said warmly, "You look great."

Roy got up and put his hands on my shoulders tightly, "No kiddin' Kori, you're a goddess!"

I looked down feeling myself flush from orange to red, "Thank you friends, but I do not like this outfit very much. Mind if I try something myself?"

Roy gave a glance back at Dick, who shrugged, "Couldn't hurt."

"Can we go get some costume stuff while she shops for a bit?" Babs glanced at Dick while I began to shut the curtain to redress.

"Yeah I suppose it couldn't hurt, Vic you're in charge." Dick replied behind the muffling curtain.

"Booyah!" Vic cheered before turning into a pile of chattering with Roy and Conner.

I quickly slipped out of the clothes and back into my school uniform. They felt nice on my skin, but nothing wouldn't be quite as heavy.

I slid back the curtain and walked past the group of guys talking about random human things, and began to sift through the massive amount of clothes. It took awhile but soon I developed a modest stack of fabric between my fingers and went back to the changing rooms. Humming to myself I slide on a pair of denim high waisted shorts, that were a deep indigo color. The shoes were a simple pair of brown ankle boots and I struggled into a skin tight short-sleeved crop top to complete my outfit. I like this top more because the stomach showed, just like the other outfit, but it was lilac purple and simple with a low v-neck back to show the movement of my shoulder blades. This outfit wouldn't be very useful in battle, but the color purple seemed to be growing on me rapidly.

"I'm ready." I called from behind the curtain, the chatter died down rapidly.

"Alright," Vic said, "Let us see."

This time I felt much more confident pulling back the curtain, and I rinned as I stepped out to greet the pack of guys.

Everyone immediately shut their side conversations down to silence.

"I really like the purple" I grinned, the feelings of joy almost making my feet want to hover with glee.

"It really suits you." Conner said looking me up and down with approval.

I gave him a thankful nod and went back to my changing room. Roy lowered his voice to a whisper and I didn't bother to listen in. It took way too much concentration to wiggle out of the shirt to do much else.

After that I did a bit more shopping with a little bit of help, and was filled with pleasure from the light-heartedness of the company and the thoughtfulness as each kept in mind my love for the color purple.

At some point Dick and Barbara returned with some costume bags from a store nearby and helped us checkout before returning to the streets.

"You should've seen her second outfit, why don't you pull alien girls out of the woods more often?!" Roy went off throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"Perhaps it is because not many fall into a woods." I put in, Roy gave me an endearing look that told me I missed some part of his prior statement and I looked away embarrassed

"We should do the Halloween thing together Kori, like Dick and Barbara." he continued, "we could go as Bonnie and Clyde."

I tilted my head in wonder, "If I knew who those people were I am sure I would not object."

"Not a bad idea," Dick cut in.

I look at him regarding his opinion, "Then I shall be this, Bonnie?"

"I'll go get your costumes, Conner, would you mind taking Kori back?" he turned to Conner his dark hair swishing in the cool fall air.

He gave a nod, "No problem. Come on Kori, don't forget your bags."

I clenched my hands and followed Conner to the alleyway we first arrived in. Inside I was glowing knowing I fit in somewhere in this world so new to me.


End file.
